Il mio vento
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic éponyme de OzoraWings : "Avez-vous jamais essayé de regarder le vent ?" Suzuna Taki oui et elle l'encourage toujours depuis la première fois que le garçon a croisé son regard, ne remarquant pas les sentiments qu'ils partagent, pas avant que son Vent apprenne à huhuler. De la prose poétique. Fluff. SenaSuzu OS


_Auteur : OzoraWings_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Il mio vento**

* * *

Le vent : Avez-vous jamais essayé de regarder le vent ?

Le voir est difficile –si vous essayez de Le voir, plissez vos yeux et priez, vous serez peut-être chanceux, parce qu'Il vient et repart. Quand Il est là, Il picote votre peau et quand Il repart Il vous laisse esseulé : la couche entre votre chair et votre sang s'amincie.

Le vent est intouchable parce qu'Il est fugace –libre comme l'air : même si vous pensez pouvoir l'attraper entre vos mains, Il va souffler entre vos doigts, ne vous laissant rien qu'une fantomatique fraîcheur pour montrer qu'Il était là.

Son souffle est fantastique : laissant tout derrière Lui. Stupéfaite, des papillons dans le ventre alors qu'Il passe… je me demande s'il réalise que mon cœur me démange dans ces moments de pur miracle ? Mes yeux ne peuvent pas s'arracher à ces impressions intemporelles qu'Il produit, et même si l'espoir me laisse, quelques secondes plus tard grâce à Lui il revit.

Mon ouïe est ravie quand elle capte ce grand « Woosh » de cheveux libérés de son casque tel une prison. Des gouttes luisantes de sueur dégoulinent le long de sa peau rougie.

_Crunch, crunch_ font les pas rapides sur l'herbe et la terre en-dessous, ça, et la « lumière » qui a fini par traverser le terrain.

Je trouve ça dur à croire que quelque chose d'aussi beau –quelque chose de si merveilleux, peut-être ignoré de la sorte : est-ce que les gens sont tout simplement aveugles ? Ou est-ce si dur à croire ?`

A croire en ces jambes miraculeuses qui sont aussi prestes que le vent ? A ces grands yeux qui observent le monde derrière un voile vert fluo –le protégeant Lui et Ses secrets. De fortes épaules qui peuvent porter Son équipe –Sa très chère équipe. Toutes ces difficultés et ces épreuves qu'Il a traversées pour eux. Sa voix chevrotante qui mature alors qu'Il crie.

J'ai aimé ces grands yeux et cette voix chevrotante, parce que personne d'autre ne sait combien chers ils sont. Personne d'autre ne peut voir les merveilles qu'ils peuvent amener si sa petite carrure n'est pas matelassée des protections de foot.

Ce vent béni marque point après point, et non seulement remporte le match –mais a, longtemps déjà, remporté mon cœur.

Mon vent chéri, je me demande si tu as remarqué ? Mes regards et mes mots détournés ? Alors que tu te caches derrière ta longue frange chocolat tandis que nous parlons ? Les mots de félicitation are suivis par des rires gênés et des rougissements.

Je me demande si tu as remarqué combien je suis surprise ? Nous venons de gagner encore un match, les Devil Bats ont gagnés un match grâce à l'ange envoyé du Ciel –un match que nous étions destiné à perdre.

Ton petit corps tremble alors que tu te forces à sourire, alors que tout le monde célèbre la victoire. Mes yeux font un tour circulaire de la pièce bourrée de monde tandis que l'allégresse est partout, les encouragements rebondissant sur les murs, mais tu es de plus en plus fatigué.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes là avant que tu n'oses enfin lâcher une excuse et partir. Je fronce les sourcils tandis que tu refermes la porte derrière toi : presque personne n'a remarqué ton départ. Je donne moi aussi une excuse car je sens qu'il faut que je te suive.

Quittant le restaurant, je dévale la rue paniquée alors que mon estomac fait des bonds, avant que quelque chose en moi se serre en remarquant ta silhouette affaissée contre un mur, immobile.

J'appelle ton nom.

Quand je suis à ta hauteur je m'agenouille à tes côtés, un millier de pensées s'entrechoquent dans ma tête : et si tu étais plus fatigué que je ne l'aurais cru ? Que tu te sois blessé ? Que vais-je faire au cas où tu ne te réveilles pas ?

Je commence à penser à te laisser là pour aller chercher Hiruma quand tu commences à remuer : le soulagement tue mes précédentes impressions alors que tes orbes noisette m'apparaissent à travers un air ensommeillé alors qu'elles essayent de se concentrer sur ma personne. Nos visages sont très proches quand un murmure s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres.

Les mots sont lents à venir et arrête très facilement mon cœur de battre.

« Hé, Suzuna… est-ce que tu savais que je t'ai toujours aimé ? »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Donc voilà ma première fanfic qui n'est pas du Reborn ! J'espère que Suzuna n'est pas trop OOC pour vous et que c'est de l'écriture en prose et que vous devez garder cela à l'esprit en lisant cette fic.**

**Note de la traductrice : Le titre veut dire « Mon vent » en italien mais je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux si je le laissais dans la langue des pasta al dente^^ Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
